Described herein are a method and an apparatus for providing a selection option during setup of a display content on a display panel of a display apparatus and to a display apparatus. In addition, described herein is a vehicle having an installed display apparatus.
During operator control of touch-sensitive interfaces on screen surfaces, also called touch-based interfaces, inadvertent initiation of a selection on the basis of screen contents, particularly connections, for example in the form of a link, is frequently unreliable. This is the case particularly when a screen surface is currently being set up that changes within a short period of time, so that between a decision by a user to initiate a function and the actual touching of the touch-sensitive interface, the screen content has changed in the interim. This causes inappropriate initiation, since the user touches the location on the screen surface at which he saw the connection, while the latter is positioned at a different location on the screen surface. If there is another connection at the position that the user nevertheless touches, then the connection is selected unintentionally. If the connection is a link, then, by way of example, an internet page is called that has not been intentionally selected by the user. In other words, when a user wishes to activate a link during active setup or during loading of an internet page, difficulties can arise if the link yet changes its position on the screen surface as a result of a setup process and a finger of the user performs the operator control at the position of the link that existed at first.
If there is no further link at this first position in the interim, then a function is not initiated, which would be the best case. However, it may also be that there is now another link at the position of the original link, which is activated by the user, even though the user intended to select the link that was displayed at this position previously. Therefore, an unwanted link is selected unintentionally.
EP 2 538 347 A1 describes a data processing apparatus for electronically processing data that has a touch-sensitive panel. The touch-sensitive panel can be used to control inputs and reproduction of connections on a graphical user interface. In this context, it is possible for selectable list entries to be presented on the touch-sensitive panel. In the event of a touch on the touch-sensitive panel by a user remaining, the information-representing data that are linked to a current list entry are displayed, with provision being able to be made for delayed execution of the display.
Delaying the display may be a solution to the aforementioned problem. However, this option additionally delays further page setup for the screen display, which is undesirable, since the content should be displayed completely as quickly as possible.